Conventional faucets for use with pressurized fluids, such as beer taps or other similar devices for dispensing liquids for human consumption, may have an external operating lever which actuates an internal valve to control the dispensing of the fluid under pressure. Within such faucets, there may exist spaces upstream and downstream of the internal valve. The fluids typically dispensed with such faucets may be perishable and prolonged contact with air may destroy the taste or quality of the fluid.
Within such conventional faucets, fluids which are upstream of the internal valve are typically protected from exposure to ambient air, while fluids downstream of the valve may be exposed to ambient air. Fluids downstream of the valve may be residuals clinging to sealing members or other portions of the valve, or they may be trapped by friction or suction within a dispensing spout positioned to direct fluid into a serving container. Fluids trapped about the seals or within the spout may be exposed to ambient air and may provide for the growth of bacteria or other contaminants. Continued dispensing through such a contaminated valve may result in all subsequently dispensed fluid be adversely affected, or even unsanitary for consumption.
It is desirable to improve faucets for dispensing pressurized fluids to aid in the release of trapped fluids that may be exposed to ambient air.